Last Words
by Torli
Summary: What would our heroes say if the Death was to suddenly arrive?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story was inspired by the story Last Words in NCIS fandom (I can´t find then name of the author. The moment I do, I will put it in here). I did ask for permission to use the main motif and it was granted. On the other hand, I do not own the Star Wars and I´m only playing in this particular sandbox for a time again. These works are AU – alternate universe and therefore, they may not be always in accordance with canon. And my apologies to our heroes – once again, my Muse decided to walk the path of their deaths._

* * *

Chapter 1

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

Almost thirteen year old Bruck Chun stealthily slipped away from quarters assigned to older Initiates, who were not yet chosen as padawans, down the corridor and away from them towards the living heart of the Temple – the Room of Thousand Fountains.

_One almost wonders why there is a curfew if no one checks whether it is respected, _Bruck thought with a sneer. He knew with certainty that there were several other older Initiates who tended to sneak out from their quarters after curfew – but they usually went to train their lightsaber techniques, hoping that if they improved enough, some Master or Knight looking for a student might take them on. But not this particular one – Oafy-Wan. _That snivelling fool is probably just crying his eyes out in the Garden, fearing the Corps;, _Bruck though with a sneer. Quick mental check assured him that his mental shields were firmly in place, not leaking any of his dark thoughts or intentions. _Lets add to his fear a bit more, shall we?_

Bruck found his intended target sitting on the bank of one of numerous ponds in the Room of Thousand Fountains.

"Hello, Oafy-Wan. Thinking about Corps, are you? You will be a wonderful farmer, no doubt."

"Bruck, what are you doing here? It´s past curfew!"

" May ask you the same, Kenobi. Crying your eyes out already, farmer, aren´t you? "

"I´m not!"

Bruck snickered derisively. "Oh yes, you are. Just wanted to tell you that master Jinn asked me today to be his padawan. He will come to get my answer in the morning. Guess what it is going to be?"

" You are lying, Bruck! He would never ask _you!_"

"Are you calling me a liar, Oafy? " Bruck stepped closer to his opponent, trying to intimidate him. He felt…invigorated in a way he felt just few times before – and after all of those times, he was reprimanded by some master on the dangers of the Dark Side. _Fools. If something feels that good, it can´t be bad._

Obi-Wan blindly attacked him, hoping to get past Bruck and run away from the confrontation. He obviously didn´t want to start a fight. Bruck, on the other hand, did.

They started to grapple on the slippery bank.

It took only few moments, but suddenly Kenobi was lying on the wet grass, unmoving, precariously close to the edge of the pond. There was a stone near his head, glistening wetly with his blood.

Bruck looked on his opponent, momentarily stunned. Then, the Dark Side in his soul murmured _Do it! Get rid of him for good!_ Bruck smiled nastily and gently nudged the unmoving body of his opponent into the water. Then, he turned and returned to his room with the knowledge that his position as Master Jinn´s padawan was secured – after all, his only opponent was floating in the pond facedown, wasn´t he?

* * *

_Author´s note: _

_Although my RL was not exactly at its best in the past several months, I have decided to return to writing mainly because I have decided that I desperately need a feedback – be it good or bad. If it is open and sincere, I am fully prepared to accept it, think it over and act on it. So, please, feel free to left one behind, I will answer it by short PM._

_I have also decided to write this particular story as a sort of contest – first two chapters were already written, but for past eight, I would like to ask you, my readers to offer their ideas. The one which will appeal to me will be written next and first send to the author of the suggestion and published as a next chapter approximately twenty-four hours later._

_There was also no beta-reader due to time constraints. So all mistakes are mine. If you find any, PM me and I will correct them. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coruscant

Near Kragget restaurant

The sniper was lying on one of many ledges in the Galactic City, ready to fulfil his task. He was carefully hidden in shadows, patiently scoping the space before Kragget restaurant through his sights. His target was rumoured to frequent this place.

Ordo, Kal Skirata and Jaler Olbrim exited their respective means of transport – in this case, a speeder bike with two seats and a non-descript speeder. They were looking forward to eating an unhealthy breakfast at Kragget after a long, long night.

_There you are. Sand-coloured beskar´gam – check. Verpine pistols – check. Kal Skirata in all his glory._

The sniper slowly exhaled, set his sights in one of the few available weak spots on a Mando armor and squeezed the trigger. This sniper rifle was not his common weapon, but extremely modified version of it. Modified to pack enough punch to get through his target´s armor made of heavy beskar and kill him.

" Buir, do you think…" the question was never finished. Ordo reacted instinctively, crouching into defensive position even before his conscious mind realised what had happened.

Jaler Olbrim did take out his blaster, reacting on instinct as well, searching for whatever danger pricked Ordo´s inner antennae. There was none he could find. And then…Then he noticed that the last member of their group was not standing, but lying flat on his back, his helmet knocked away.

"Buir!" Ordo shouted and quickly moved beside Kal. His training took over and he dragged Kal behind the nearest cover. Olbrim followed them, covering their retreat. Coruscant had changed into a battle zone.

"Buir! Stay with me! Don´t you dare die on me!" Ordo murmured frantically, quickly applying pressure on the gut wound and searching in his first aid kit for suitable bandage. "Jaler, call for med evac immediately."

"Ordo,…" Kal wheezed hoarsely, trying not to gurgle on his own blood, but falling miserably. "Tell your vode that I…I…" his breathing stopped.

"Buir! NO!" Ordo started quickly to release seals on his father´s armor – it is after all, pretty hard to do a proper resuscitation on someone in armor. But he ceased after he lifted away the breast piece. He didn´t know what hit his father, but whatever it was, it exploded after contact with him, effectively killing him on spot. There was nothing he could do to reverse the damage done, his training kicking in and telling him that. He was devastated.

Ordo bowed his head to his father´s forehead, touching it with his own brow. Quietly, he murmured: " We know, Buir. And we love you too. And we will find this sniper. And the moment we do, he will regret this. That, I promise and my vode as well."


End file.
